Endless Passion
by Deadly-Affections
Summary: This story is going to be on the Characters Sakura,Tomoyo,Eriol, Syaoran, and possibly Melin. In this story there is going to be nothing but sweet torment, and maybe bliss. But who's going to end up a winner and who's going to be the failure? SS ET
1. The Beginning

(A/N) ...This is going to be a story of endless bliss of sexual contact, please enjoy.  
  
(Disclaimer) Do I? No...unfortunatly no, clamp owns. sorry :/ wish I did..heh  
  
(A/N)..This story is currently set at 12th grade highschool going into colledge. Ages will be revealed throughout the chapters. And the main story is going to be about Sakura being a pimpette/bitch. She also is a witch. Basically the power of her eyes can entrance people,but if she falls to deep into love...then her world will fall.(more info later on that) She is going out with Eriol at the time, which is her bestfriend's boyfriend Tomoyo. Which makes Eriol a player as well, because he likes her to and Tomoyo is his side treat as Eriol is sakura's side treat.. Shoaran comes into play as the guy who gets the girl, but breakes her heart....I won't tell you everything, hehe you'll just have to read.  
  
"Sakura, I missed you at [the spot] lastnight, where were you?" Eriol asked as he licked his lips slowly staring at her. "I..I was busy." Sakura stuttered looking away. She noticed Shoaran bend over, with his nice round ass penetrating a very nice view. "Sakura, I'll pick you up, tonight ok; around 7?" asked Eriol as he pushed his glasses into his face. "yea..yea whatever" She replied dryly. Eriol's faced showed discust, as he followed her gaze. "Care to explain!?" he asked, about to choke her. Sakura looked him up and down then rolled her eyes and got up from the bench. "It's none of your business." She said flatly, then flipped her long honey suckle hair back.  
  
Eriol held so much restraint back from punching the lights out of her, as he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. "Think you can have me as a side treat, huh? Well wench I got news for you, just you wait.." Eriol said to himself smiling evilly as he watched her walk onto the football field.  
  
"Hey, sexy!" Sakura said slapping Shoaran on the but, while he was bent over stretching. "Now, that's Sexy; turn around." Shoaran ordered with his exotic fresh like voice. Sakura twirled in circles infront of him, till he finally stopped her, and she was facing the other way. Shoaran bent over a little to whisper into her ear."let's see how tight you are inside." he said as he put his hands on both of her shoulders then slowly slided them down her sides. Sakura quickly turned back around and blushed furiously till she got the words out. "Not here, wait till tonight, and you'll get something really nice." Sakura whispered to him. Then she slowly took his ear into her mouth, and began playing with the lobe, tickling the inside and biteing on the edges.  
  
Shoaran's mouth slipped out a loud "mmm, ohh", which made him hurriedly make her stop. "No fair." he said grinning at her. "Hey, when you move I move." She replied, moving her eyebrows up and down and shaking her breasts from left to right.  
  
"You're such a Virgo." Sakura giggled, as she turned around and walked away. "A..Virgo huh? sounds interesting." said Shoaran, half smiling as he watched his little toy leave.  
  
***Beep Beep***  
  
"Yea,what?" asked Eriol looking frustrated on the other line. "Oh,..I'm sorry Eriol.."Tomoyo said sadly as she clutched her cellphone into her hands. "Oh shit!" Eriol said to himself, as he rubbed his forhead, and apologized to his beloved. "It's ok, I understand." she said giggling on the line. Eriol smiled and realized the real beauty he had. "I was wondering..."Tomoyo said as she dozed off into the question. "You were..?" he asked concerned. "oh,sorry, I..umm I was wondering. Would you like to go to that p..p..place, called [The Spot] with me?" she asked stuttering horribly. Eriol laughed and then smiled as he listened to her angelic voice. " Sure I will, if you sing to me that is." Tomoyo blushed and gave him an ok. "Well I better be going, I have to meet Sakura in a few,so i'll see you. ****Click**** Eriol punched the closest thing to him, when he heard that discusting name. "Yea..bye"he said angrily once again.  
  
"She's the Erida" Eriol said codly (A/N Erida means hate goddess. ^.^ hehe greek mythology is cool) as he walked down the schools halls. He noticed Sakura by her locker talking on her cell, while she rummaged through her stuff. He slowed down, then quickly slammed the locker beside her, and leaned on it. Sakura jumped like a frightened cat. "What do you want?" Sakura asked codly to him. Eriol's mouth curved to the side, then he suddenly grabbed her by the arms and flung her to the lockers, banging her head. Sakura's stuff automatically crashed down to floor. She could hear her cellphone snap, at the same time her head hit the locker.  
  
"You're mine, you hear that!?" Eriol said to her, as he shook her to death. "Why are you...?"She started to ask, then managed to make some fake tears pull from her eyes. This caught him a bit off gaurd and his grip loosened, and Sakura took this chance to slide through and out of them. "You Idiot, You were just a fucking one night stand that could have never lasted!!" Sakura screamed as she ran down the hall. Her hair a mess and her stuff trashed, back there.  
  
Eriol's eyes were so intense, changing from a lightning white, to a dark blue as they slanted inward. "I'll make you pay, you'll regret the day you ever crossed me, Kinimoto." he said biting his lips till they blead. Eriol kicked her shit down the hall, and stomped on her beloved cellophone;crushing it to tiny little pieces. "I swear it, if I don't kill you first, I'll take the one you love most!" Eriol muttered to himself as he reached the exit to the school.  
  
Sakura ran out of the school, and dropped to the grassy wet ground, breathing as if this was her first time to drink air. "He's on to me."she said finally. Sakura looked around for her car, when she remembered, Shoaran picked her up this morning. "He must be at practice, i'll look at the field." She said in hope. Sakura ran behind her big ass highschool, then took a few shortcuts till she finally reached the gigantic football field. "Thankgod!!" Sakura said spotting him, taking a smoke on at the top of one of the bleachers. "Shoaran!!!"she screamed, as her glassy emerald eyes locked into his. Shoaran blew a circle into the air, then started down the long stairs. "heh,..I've been waiting for you." he said evilly, as his daggered eyes, cut through her clothing.  
  
A drop of rain landed on Sakura's nose as she stood there, when suddenly he grabbed her and carried her in his arms. "He's so warm." Sakura thought as she held onto him. Shoaran grabbed her in the process, and made her moan his name. "My cherry blossoms." said a voice in his head. Shoaran shook his head, then made his way to his car. "I hope you kept your promise." he said when they got in the car. Sakura's beautiful glossed eyes, looked glamarous in the dark, as the rain flushed down on the windows. It was almost as if diamonds gleamed from them, when I look at her. "Take her, she's yours!" Said the voice in his head again. Shoaran began to sweat as he was mesmorized into her pools. Sakura roughly grew tired of this silence, and grabbed at his tie, pulling him to her.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, and slightly parted her mouth so he could enter her with welcome. His warm saliva, mixed with hers and tounges began to swirl. Sakura's soft lips and tounge were taking control of the wolf inside him. Sakura and Shoaran suddenly stopped and there heads hit each other, while their eyes were closed, and they were roughly breathing. "Let's wait till we get to your place" Sakura finally said, openeing her eyes and leaning back on the seat. "S..s..Sure"Shoaran stuttered, openening his eyes. "Damn, she's good"Shoaran said to himself, amused at the little prize of his.  
  
They rode out of the parking lot, and down the rode in silence, till Sakura began moaning and Shoaran realized she was lightly touching herself. Shoaran finally stopped the car, and leaned over and bite into her neck, suckling at a bone through the skin. "mf...Mmm.More!!" Sakura yelled, as she suddenly kicked a compartment door in his car. They were soon out of the car, playfully teasing each other, in all the right places. Sakura had him pinned to his house door, kissing him and roughly squeezing him, as he fondeled on the doorknob. The door quickly flung open and sakura landed on top of him, sitting on his penis.  
  
"Mmm, rawr my little wolf!" Sakura said playfully pulling at his collar, as she humped herself on him. "Shoaran was lost in a dream at the moment, it was as if all there doing wasn't real...it was all just to...  
  
A/N Sorry it was so short and hehe a cliffy, I just wanted to see if anyone liked it so far. I'd like to continue it though. So please R and R and tell me how i'm doing. Thanks ^.^ I love yall. really I do. And I envy a lot of the good writers out that. They may not be popular, but there really good. 


	2. Life Goes On

!!!WARNING LEMON AHEAD!!! I am not responsible if you get introuble for reading this!  
  
(A/N) Weee ^=^ *purr* thank yah readerrsss I luv yah. hehe sorry for my evill-ness in the  
first chapter, but I hope this makes up for it.(song in the beginning is called boys by  
britney spears :/ sorry I really don't like her, but I needed something and I couldn't  
think of nothing else to put. So if this song disturbes you just read the fine print.  
Although the song kinda helps with the story..anyways on with The Story)  
  
***:PS:*** SORRY for the characters being OOC!! . WARNING LEMON AHEAD!!!  
  
(Disclaimer) Nopey :( Clampers owns..those lucky gurls ^.^  
  
=Endless Passion=  
  
Ch2.  
  
..Life goes on..  
  
***For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting  
you all my life.***  
  
Sakura fixed her position so that she was now sitting on him, and gazing down into his burning  
brown eyes. "We should close the door."Sakura purred, and she roughly pulled on his tie.  
"Why, i'm sure they'd like to see?" Syoaran teased back. "When you love me." Sakura fired  
back, then shook her hair back and got up.  
  
***You don't understand...  
I'm so glad we're at the same place.  
At the same time, it's over now.****  
  
The thunder outside crackled like hell had opened into the sky. Sakura walked gracefully into  
the kitchen as if her mood had just been cut off. Another loud crash of thunder struck the  
ground outside, shaking the house. Syoaran quickly got up and closed the door. He shook his  
head, then took off the rest of his shirt and tossed it aside. "What's up your ass?" he asked  
as his lip curved to a corner and his eyes struck into hers.  
  
***I spotted you dancing.  
You made all the girls stare.  
Those lips and your brown eyes.  
And that sexy hair.***  
  
Sakura took a deep breath as she tried not to moan. His open shaved chest was opening up to  
her. She could see every fine built muscle his body could manage to produce. Sakura  
fixed her eyes on his neck and watched a drop of sweat roll down his chest, down his 6 pack  
of hard abs and down the middle of his crease. Syoaran smirked then went to his bottles of  
wine. Sakura took a hard gulp then moved her eyes to the window.  
  
***I should shake my thang,  
Make the world want you.  
Tell your boys you'll be back,  
I wanna see what you can do.***  
  
She watched as the rain dropped miserably into the earth. Her Emerald eyes flickered with  
each shine of spark that was inhabited by the sky. "Syoaran..?" Sakura asked just as she had  
calmed down from all the heat he was giving her. "What?" he said, as he looked at her  
direction and clinked the glasses in his hands together. "mm, nevermind" she said, as she  
smiled then crossed her legs on his stool.  
  
***What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited but,  
you and me were meant to be.***  
  
Sakura formed and evill grin on her lips, and pulled her skirt all the way up her thighs.  
Just as Syoaran was about to hand her, her glass he froze in a complete trance.  
"mmm, leaves yah kinda speachless, don't it?" Sakura said as she winked and snatched the  
glass out of his hands. Syaorans mouth nearly dropped open, just before he gained his  
balance back and tried to act normal again. "Is that right?" he said, as he licked his  
lips, making sure he stuck it out long enough to feel her heat rise again. "Dig deep and  
see" She said, still smiling as she took the delecious red wine and drank it down. Not  
even forgetting to leave a small cackle behind her.  
  
***You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl.  
Let's turn this dance floor  
into our own little nasty world!***  
  
"That is just a taste of what we could share, my love." Sakura said, immensly teasing him  
just to see how far he would go, to get inside. Sakura threw the glass at him and walked up  
the stairs to the second floor, leaving traces of her shoes and socks lying there. "Little  
Vixen, wants to play I see." Syoaran said as just as soon as he caught the glass between his  
fingers. I can play that game to." he said again and followed her blossomed dark pink aura.  
  
****Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me}****  
  
Sakura was lying on her side, a hand was cuffed under her head, as her eyes were penetrating  
the doorway. "Here, kitty kitty" Syaoran said slowly walking to her. Sakura sprawled up like  
a cat on his bed, and let out a seductive "purr". Her large breats were hanging out and open  
wide enough for me to cuff them. Syaoran reached for her, his hands aching for her touch, and  
the feel of her skin, but Sakura made an intisive hiss. "Oh, teasing me are we" Syaoran said  
lifting an eyebrow, then jumping on the bed tackling her like a dog.  
  
****Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!*****  
  
Syaoran grabbed onto her arms and forcefully sat on her, and stung his eyes into her. He  
quickly moved his head down and got to her ear. "Your mine now!" Syoaran whispered, his  
voice with a hint of suspison in it. "And Just.." Sakura tried to say but her voice was  
muffeled out by his strong hand covering her mouth. "be nice, and this won't hurt" Syaoran  
said as he easily slided her panties down in one swift motion and down her legs. Sakura's  
eyes grew wide, and she shook her head in rage. "It's what you wanted the whole time" Syaoran  
said, laughing insanely for the first time.  
  
****Took the boy off the dance floor  
Whispering in his ear.  
Musta' said somethin bout me,  
Cuz he's lookin over here.*****  
  
Syoaran reaches around and rips off her bra, then he begins sucking on her left nipple. He  
then takes her right nipple between his fingers and begins rubbing, pulling, and gently pinching.Sakura lets a few moans escape her tiny mouth, but not enough to tell him she wants  
him still. Syaoran keeps doing this, till it looks as if she's swelling up and blood is rising  
to the surface of her nipples. He then plants light kisses down her breast, to her stomache.  
"God You tease, Just fuck me now, fuck me!" Sakura screams, unable to contain the bliss  
extracting from her body. "shh, to soon" Syoaran cooed, with a twinkle in his eyes as he went  
lower. He made sure to skip over her pussy and get to her knees.  
  
****Cause Your looking at me,  
with a sexy attitude.  
But the way your boys movin it, (ooh)  
It just puts me in the mood.****  
  
Sakura struggled, each time she looked into his eyes. She was senseing trust, then fear, and  
then regret with each glance, and kiss. "My lover.."Sakura softly spoke, as the tingles were  
reaching her spot. Syaoran couldn't ignore her voice, that he suddenly sprang to her lips, and  
kissed them, over and over again. He finally took his wild tounge into her mouth, and explored  
her welcome, greeting it so many times, the taste was to overwhelming he had to get more now.  
Syaoran slowly went down to her thighs and licked the sweat inbetween her legs. The droplets  
were slowly sliding down her skin and into his mouth. He knew it tasted like a bowl full of  
cherries, that taste was just to delecious to forget.  
  
***Tonite Let's Fly  
Boy have no Fear (have no fear)  
There's no time to loose.****  
  
Syaoran went to the opening of clit and licked it softly. Feeling the flapped edges and a spot  
he soon found that was pierced. He stuck his tounge through the passage way and explored her  
interfold,ramming it into the sides, making her dig into the sheets of the bed so hard that  
it ripped straight through. "NOW!" Sakura screamed unable to stop herself, as she wanted to  
reach her limit now, cause there was no going back. Syaoran cuffed her buttox and sipped before standing up and pulling his pants and boxers down to reveal is slim, think 7 inch penis. Sakura flushed a million times it seemed before as she was able to notice every detail  
about his newly opened flesh that was shown to her.  
  
***And next week,  
You might not see me here (uh-huh)  
So boy just make your move****  
  
Syaoran cuffed her underneath again, and slowly went into her. Forcing himself to break the  
seal again. "mmm UGH!" she cried out, as new tears streamed from her eyes. Syaoran kept a  
slow and steady speed, and got faster and faster and went in and out and out and in. sakura  
suddenly yelled out a high pitched scream, soon after was syaorans, and he fell into her  
arms, sweating heavily on the bed. "My climax...came"Sakura breathed out finally, when she  
noticed he was asleep. "How could you do that to me?" She asked him in her mind, scared of  
what tomorrow would bring.  
  
***Come with me,  
Let's fly Into the Night.  
Oh boy, tonite is ours,  
when your hugging me, make sure you hold me tonite.  
Let's head for the stars, it's shows us what's right!****  
  
!!GET NASTY!!  
=.= don't hit me..please. :( (Britney Spears - Boys)  
  
(A/N)  
  
The big lemon in this chapter and sexual stuff was for me not updating soon enough. Thank you  
all for reviewing. I don't know when the next update will be, but i'll say it's going to be  
possibly this Friday or Monday because I have things to do. So If this was not enough well wait for the next chapter and you'll see more sparks fly when the other characters come in.  
ack! I know it was way off the topic for this chap, but I didn't know if this would be better  
or having her leave, and then go on with a daily life of blah blah blah I hooker and blah blah, yah well you get it lol ^.^;; ah hehehe. well please review and thanks again to the following people. you make me SoooOOoooOOOooooOooo Happy when I read your wonderfully nice comments.  
  
Stephanny - hehe, your not the only one ;p.  
  
crazyNut - Was he really all that confusing... hmm well i'll try and fix him in the next  
chappy, okie dokie? ^.^  
  
Sakura963 - Thank yah, and here is the chap.  
  
Lil LoveStar - hehe, I know it was. *evil grin* hehe ^.^;  
  
DarkFairy905 - Muahaha, my evil cliffys, hehe, well I know soo here is mr. chappy poo. emm not  
much of the characters show, but I hope that's ok for everybody at the moment. I'm hopefully going to be updating soon. So i'll be trying. 


End file.
